This interagency agreement covered the cost of work done by NCHS on the pretest of the survey instruments and procedures for the 1985 National Nursing Home Survey (NNHS). The agreement reimbursed the Center for the cost of testing the feasibility of collecting information from relatives of nursing home residents and for collection of information on drugs. Since these are new components to the NNHS, they required the development of "untried" procedures. The data collection for the pretest is now complete. Although the data analysis is still underway, preliminary results indicate that collection of drug information in this setting is feasible. However, the request for next-of-kin information was denied by many facility administrators and consequently the feasibility of carrying this component over to the main survey is under consideration.